


It Was Enchanting To Meet You

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a prank from Lindsay's roommate, a snowy day and a borrowed jacket. Honestly, Lindsay should thank Barbara because if it wasn't for her stupid prank she'd never of met Ryan. </p><p>Also known as, that one Tuggwood college AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Started With A Jacket

Lindsay's morning started off by being very rudely shaken awake by her roommate, Barbara. 

“Lindsay! Lindsay!” Barbara hissed as she continued shaking the sleeping Lindsay. “Lindsay, wake up! You're late for class!” 

Upon hearing that, Lindsay shot up. 

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Lindsay repeated as she frantically searched for a hairbrush. 

“I already packed your bag for you, it's by the door, and here's a hairbrush.” Barbara spoke as she handed the the hairbrush to Lindsay. 

“Thanks Barb, you're a life saver!” Lindsay said as she took the hair brush and frantically started brushing her hair. She ran over to where Barbara had placed her bag, picked it up and slung it over one shoulder. Next she found her shoes and quickly put them on while trying to brush her hair. 

“You're really bad at multi-tasking Linds.” Barbara snickered as she watched the mess that was Lindsay Tuggey trying to hurriedly get ready. 

“Yeah yeah, shut up.” Lindsay muttered as she finished tying her shoes. She then threw the hairbrush onto Barbara's bed and raced out the dorm door and called “Seeya Barb!”.

“Seeya Lindsay” Barbara snickered with an evil grin. Lindsay took note of said evil grin but really did not have time to dwell on it, she was late for class after all! 

As she ran along the path to the building her class was in she noticed all the snow that was piled absolutely everywhere and the biting cold. She really started to wish she had brought a coat. The snow also briefly made her wonder why they hadn't canceled class because of it, there was just so much of it. Lindsay pushed the thought out of her head as she reached the door to a big building and went inside. She walked down the long hallway for a minute or two before she reached her classroom. She dramatically pushed the door open and burst inside but was immediately shocked by the fact that it was completely empty other than one other person who was looking at her very oddly. 

“Uh hi?” Lindsay squeaked nervously. 

“Uh hi.” The man replied. There was a pause as he looked her up and down, still giving her an odd look. “Why are you in pajamas?” 

Lindsay looked down at her legs to find that she was indeed still in her pajamas. _Shit._ Lindsay's first instinct was to try to lie her way out of this. 

“Because it's national pajama day today, obviously.” Lindsay said as confidently as she could. The man just raised one eyebrow. “Okay my roommate woke me up saying I was late for class so I kind of just bolted here and forgot to change out of them.” 

There was a moment where the two just stared at each other blankly before the man burst out laughing. His laugh was a deep beautiful laugh that made Lindsay's stomach get butterflies and she found herself trying to fight down a blush. 

“Oh god, that's, that's amazing.” The man laughed as he wiped away a tear. “Though I feel I should inform you that you're not late for class. In fact, you're fifteen minutes early.” 

“Oh thank god.” Lindsay sighed as she untensed. “Mind if I come sit next to you?” 

“Not at all.” The man nodded. 

“Great.” Lindsay sighed thankfully as she walked up the stairs up to where the man was sitting. She behind a lot of seats until she got to where the man was sitting, pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. “By the way, I'm Lindsay.”. She put out a hand for the man to shake.

“Ryan.” He spoke as he shook her hand. 

There was a brief pause before Lindsay spoke again. “I guess being fifteen minutes early also explains why no ones here.” 

“No, not really.” Ryan shook his head. “Normally at least a couple of people are here by now, like the really dedicated people.” 

“Guess you're one of them then if you know that?” Lindsay snorted. 

“Nope, I just like being here early so I can get a couple minutes of peace before the day starts.” He shrugged. 

“Can't you do that at your dorm?” Lindsay asked as she rested her head onto the desk in front of her. If she was fifteen minutes early she may as well use it at least resting. 

“Not with my roommate.” Ryan snorted . “The stupid British asshole is so fucking loud, I don't know how I even manage to sleep in the same place as him.” 

“He sounds like a dick.” Lindsay nodded. “Wait. By any chance is his name Gavin Free?” 

“Uh, yeah. How did you know?” Ryan asked. 

“He's my best friend's best friend. And kind of but kind of not ex-boyfriend.” Lindsay shrugged. 

“By any chance is your best friend Michael Jones?” Ryan asked. 

“Yup, that's the one.” Lindsay nodded. 

“Can you tell him to, and I quote,” Ryan briefly put on a very bad English accent “'Stop being so bloody top' so Gavin will shut the fuck up about him and let me sleep?”

Lindsay stifled a laugh. “I would but Michael's ego doesn't need to be any bigger than it already is.” 

“Fair enough.” Ryan shrugged. The two fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Lindsay soon got bored though and picked up her bag to get her phone. Upon opening it though she found Barbara had filled it with multiple colourful dildos. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Barbara!” Lindsay hissed as she quickly closed her bag so Ryan wouldn't see.  
“What was that?” Ryan asked as he leaned over to try to see what Lindsay was looking at.

“Uh nothing!” Lindsay answered quickly, shoving her bag under her desk. She quickly thought up the first question the came to her mind to try to change the subject. “How much longer until class?” 

“Uh,” Ryan quickly checked his watch. “five more minutes.” 

Lindsay screwed up her face in confusion. “Why is no one else here yet then?” 

“I honestly have no idea.” Ryan answered, sounding just as confused as Lindsay. 

“Maybe class was canceled.” Lindsay suggested, sounding slightly too hopeful. “You got a laptop you could check with?” 

“Uh yeah.” Ryan nodded as he opened his bag to get it out. He sat it down on the desk and booted it up. The two of them just stared at it as it loaded up. Ryan quickly opened up his emails and immediately spotted an email from their professor. “Yeah, Lindsay you were right, class has been canceled.”

“Yes!” Lindsay jumped up and pumped her fists into the air “I get to go back home and sleep!” 

Ryan tried to stifle a laugh as he shook his head. Lindsay just grinned at him before picking up her bag as Ryan did the same. 

“Want to walk out together?” Ryan asked. 

“Yeah sure.” Lindsay smiled. Ryan smiled back before picking up his backpack and walked over to Lindsay. The two made their way down the stairs, out of class and into the hallway. As they opened the doors, they were greeted by a freezing gust of wind and snow flying into their faces. “Shit!” Lindsay swore as she started rubbing her arms. 

“Would you like my jacket?” Ryan asked as he put his bag down and shrugged the jacket off. 

“No thanks, you'll be cold without it too.” Lindsay said as she didn't want to be a bother. 

“Lindsay, you're wearing pajamas.” Ryan stated as he rolled his eyes “I'm wearing proper clothes. Please take the jacket.”

Lindsay looked hesitant but decided Ryan was right. She took the jacket and shrugged it on. It was much to big for her, the sleeves stretched over her hands and it was almost long enough to be a short dress on her but god, it was so warm. Lindsay could here Ryan trying not laugh at how it looked though. 

“Thank you Ryan.” Lindsay smiled. 

“You're welcome Lindsay.” Ryan smiled back. The two continued down the snowy path, Lindsay smiling at the warmth of the big jacket and Ryan trying hard not stare and smile at Lindsay's smile. Soon they reached a fork in the path. 

“My dorm is that way.” Lindsay pointed to the right path. 

“Oh. Mine's that way.” Ryan pointed to the left path, looking a bit disappointed. 

“Oh.” Lindsay said sounding just as disappointed. She then started to shrug off Ryan's jacket. “Uh here's your jacket back then.” 

“Uh no!” Ryan said as he put his hands on Lindsay's arms to stop her from taking it off. He the coughed awkwardly and retracted his arms. “I uh just mean it's really cold and we're in the same class so you can just give it to me tomorrow.” 

“Oh ah okay.” Lindsay stuttered. “Um see you tomorrow then?” 

“Yeah see you tomorrow.” Ryan smiled. With that the boy turned and headed down the left path and Lindsay turned and head down the right path. 

Lindsay smiled as she shrugged her shoulders up and buried her face up to her nose in the warm fabric. She did not un-bury her face until she walked into her dorm, and even then the first thing she did was not take off Ryan's jacket but open up her bag and pour all the colourful dildos Barbara had filled her bag with onto Barbara's bed. Even then she was still hesitant to take that jacket off, it was just so nice and warm and Ryan was so nice and warm and – wait. Did she just think Ryan was nice and warm? Lindsay quickly pushed the thought from her mind and took off the jacket and lay it on her now dildo free bag so she wouldn't forget to give it to Ryan tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update the tags as I go along as not to spoil anything!


	2. Shut The Fuck Up Matt

Lindsay groggily stared at her alarm clock as it went off. She could easily just reach out and turn it off but it was cold outside her blanket so she really didn't want to. 

“Lindsay, turn that fucking thing off.” Barbara grumbled from her bed, her voice muffled by the pillow she was pushing her face into. 

“No you turn it off.” Lindsay mumbled. 

“Lindsay, you literally just have to stick your hand out of the blanket to turn it off, I'd have to fully get out of the blankets to turn it off.” Barbara pointed out. 

“Yeah but you're Canadian, you're use to the cold.” Lindsay argued back. 

“Lindsay, you know I hate the cold regardless of that fact that I'm Canadian” Barbara reminded her “so you can turn it off thanks.” 

“Urgh fine.” Lindsay groaned. She tentatively stuck her arm out, the cold immediately hitting her and it was hard to not flinch because of it. She quickly turned the alarm off before yanking her arm back under the blankets. “Great now my arm is cold. You happy Barb?” 

“Yes, very.” Barbara nodded, sounding very content. “Also shouldn't you be getting up? You have class today don't you?”

“Urgh yeah, I do but it's so cold and I'm tired Barb.” Lindsay complained. 

“You shouldn't of been up all night looking at cat pictures on the internet then.” Barbara replied. 

“But they were so cute!” Lindsay defended herself. “I couldn't help myself!”. Barbara just rolled her eyes. “Plus you were up all night too!” 

“Yeah but I don't have class until 11 today unlike you.” Barbara pointed out. “Seriously why did you even sign up for a 8 am class?” 

“Because I'm an idiot.” Lindsay mumbled as she pushed her head into her pillow and closed her eyes.

“Lindsay don't you dare go back to sleep.” 

“I'm going back to sleep and you can't stop me.” Lindsay mumbled. Barbara rolled her eyes and reluctantly got out of bed. She walked over to Lindsay's bed and yanked off the blankets. 

“Oh Jesus Christ!” Lindsay yelled as she was suddenly hit by the cold and instinctively curled into a ball. 

“Lindsay, _icy_ you're not getting up.” Barbara spoke and Lindsay could just hear the shit eating grin. 

“Urgh, Barbara shut the fuck up.” Lindsay groaned as tried curling into an even tighter ball. “Plus right now there's _snow_ time for puns.” 

“ _Icy_ what you did there!” Barbara laughed.

“You literally just used an icy pun, I win.” Lindsay mumbled. 

“It's a pun off, I never lose.” Barbara stated. “And either way, you still need to get up.”

“No.” Lindsay replied simply. Barbara rolled her eyes and grabbed Lindsay's ankles.

“Barbara, no, Barb what are you doing-” Lindsay was cut off as Barbara pulled her off her mattress. Lindsay clawed at her mattress as she tried to stay on “No Barbara, no!” 

“Get up then!” Barbara demanded. 

“Fine!” Lindsay snapped, although there was no real anger behind it. She got up and Barbara shot her a triumphant look. Lindsay just ignored her and walked over her dresser looking for a good enough jacket. After a minute or two of rummaging, she still failed to find one. Just as she sat back down on her bed she remembered Ryan's jacket. She quickly hurried over to her bag, picked up the jacket and put it on. _God where did Ryan get jackets that were so warm?_

“Ooh who's jacket is that Lindsay?” Barbara asked with the world's biggest shit eating grin. Lindsay immediately started blushing and had to try very hard to keep it down. 

“Oh just a guy in my class.” Lindsay shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. “He gave me his jacket yesterday because it was cold and I was only in my pajamas _thanks to someone._ ” Lindsay ended it with a sharp glare at Barbara. Barbara just grinned in reply. “Either way, I should be getting dressed for class.” she added as she got up and went to the dresser to find actual clothes. 

“Linds, your class doesn't started for another 30 minutes.” Barbara pointed out. “You're got plenty of time.” Then Barbara realised something. “Ooh or maybe you want to be early so you can talk to the cutie who gave you the jacket!” 

“No!” Lindsay said a bit to quickly. “I mean, just can't a girl be early to class without anyone jumping on her dick? Jeez.” 

“Hm, sure.” Barbara grinned. 

“Yes sure because it's the truth. I just want to be early to class.” Lindsay lied with a shrug as she grabbed some clothes and headed to their bathroom. Well, they called it a bath room but in reality it was a tiny rectangle room with a toilet but oh well, it was close enough. Lindsay did not hear if Barbara had replied as she had closed the door to the bathroom. Lindsay quickly changed out of her pajamas and into her clothes, which included Ryan's jacket. She then emerged from the bathroom and grabbed her bag, quickly checking to see if Barbara had but the dildos back in there. She had not, thank god. Lindsay quickly walked over to her desk, grabbed a notebook and the first pen she could find and shoved it into the bag. She quickly put her shoes on and then headed for the door. “Seeya Barb.” 

“Seeya Linds. Have fun with the jacket cutie.” Barbara teased. Lindsay just flipped her off and walked out the door. The cold hit Lindsay at full force as she stepped outside. She tensed up, shrugging her shoulders upwards and crossing her arms, and began her walk. As she walked along the wind and snow picked up and she found herself outright running, desperate to get out of the cold. It wasn't too long before she reached the big building and walked inside. She sighed and un-tensed as she stepped into the warmth of the building. She made her way down the hallway and walked into her class room. She found that she was early enough for it once again be completely empty other than Ryan, who was in the same seat as yesterday and was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. He seemed so peaceful and Lindsay thought it was rather adorable honestly. Lindsay very quietly walked up the stairs and along the chairs to where Ryan sat and quietly sat down next to him, careful not to disturb him from his peaceful rest. As she sat down Ryan opened one eye to see who was there and upon seeing it was her, he opened both eyes and sat normally. 

“Morning Lindsay.” He smiled. 

“Morning Ryan.” Lindsay smiled. “I bought your jacket with me.” Lindsay shrugged off his jacket and handed it over. 

“Thanks.” Ryan grinned as he took it and put it into his bag. “Why are you here so early though?” 

“Ah well you know.” Lindsay shrugged. “My roommate was being a dick so I thought why not.” 

“Fair enough.” Ryan shrugged and then added with a smirk. “Glad to see you remembered to change out of your pajamas today.” 

“Hey that was one time! And I was in a rush!” Lindsay defended herself but Ryan just laughed in response. “Pft, like you've never gone anywhere in your pajamas.” 

“I can honestly say I have not Lindsay.” Ryan stated. 

“Really Ryan? Really really Ryan?” Lindsay replied. 

“Okay fine there was one time when I was about 8 and I had to go to the doctor's and refused to change out of my pajamas but I was 8 so I say it doesn't count.” 

“It does count and I win.” 

“Win at what? This wasn't a competition.” 

“I win at being right.” 

Ryan just shook his head and laughed. Lindsay just smiled at her own ability to make him laugh. His laugh was just so great and she was pretty proud of herself for being able to make him laugh so much. She really did win, just not in the way she said she did. 

“Okay Lindsay, you win.” Ryan chuckled. 

“Damn right!” Lindsay grinned. Ryan was about to reply but they were interrupted by the door opening and another person entering. The other person just so happened to be Matt but Ryan and Lindsay only spared him a quick glance as he walked in before turning back to each other. Rather than saying anything though Ryan just grinned and Lindsay retured it. 

“Gross, get a room.” They heard Matt loudly mutter as he loudly flopped into the seat next to Lindsay. Ryan started blushing but Lindsay had a quick retort already on her tounge. 

“Please Matt, I should be saying that about you and Jeremy.” Lindsay snarked back. 

“Hey, you shut your mouth!” Matt responded, aggressively pointing his finger at Lindsay. 

“Make me!” Lindsay replied making a wide gesture with her arms. Matt lunged at Lindsay who flopped forwards onto the desk in front of her. Matt ended up completely missing her and crashing into Ryan instead. 

“Children, children, please!” Ryan laughed as he shoved Matt off him and back into his seat. 

“Lindsay started it...” Matt mumbled as he rubbed his shoulder which hurt from the crash with Ryan. 

“I doubt it.” A new voice said as they entered the room.

“'Sup Jeremy!” Lindsay called as the short boy walked over and took a seat next to Matt. 

“Hey Lindsay.” Jeremy quickly replied before he started passionately talking to Matt about something so Lindsay turned back to Ryan. She was about to start talking again but the rest of the class, including the professor, started walking in so she decided against it and instead got her notebook and pen out of her bag. She ended up spending a good majority of class not actually listening to but instead doodling in the notebook. The drawings ended up mostly being of cats but there was also a couple of Michaels and Barbaras and maybe a couple of Ryans as well. And maybe also a couple of what those three would look like as cats. She definitely did not make Ryan her favourite cat breed, nope. It felt like forever before class ended and she quickly shoved her notebook and pen back into her bag. She stood up but saw Ryan hadn't finished putting his stuff into her bag so she just waited. Once Ryan had stood up Lindsay spoke. 

“Want to walk out together again?” Lindsay asked with a smile. 

“Of course.” Ryan smiled. The two once again walked down the steps and out into the hallway. Before they walked out the door though, Lindsay stopped. 

“It's probably still snowing outside, I'm just going to get my jacket out.” She said as she ruffled through her bag trying to find it. Ryan just nodded and waited. “Oh no. Oh shit. No, no, no, no!” 

“What?” Ryan asked very quickly, sounding very worried. 

“I ah, I forgot my jacket.” Lindsay replied as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. Ryan just laughed.

“You can borrow mine again.” He said with the laughter still bubbling at the back of his throat. 

“Urgh, no I already made you be cold yesterday, I'll just deal with it.” Lindsay sighed. 

“No no, I insist Lindsay.” Ryan told her as he held out the spare jacket for her. Lindsay eyed the jacket for a brief minute before she took it. 

“Thanks Ryan.” She sighed as she put it on. 

“You're welcome.” Ryan smiled. The two then continued to walk outside. 

“Urgh why the fuck does it have to be so cold.” Lindsay complained. 

“Uh because it's winter and that's how season work.” Ryan answered. 

“Shut up Ryan, it was a rhetorical question.” Lindsay laughed and Ryan chuckled as well. As they walked Lindsay found herself instinctively huddling closer to Ryan, it was just so cold and he was just so warm! Ryan did not seem to mind anyway. Soon they got to the fork in that path and Lindsay went to take the jacket off. 

“No Lindsay, you can keep it until tomorrow again.” Ryan told her with a kind smile.

“Okay thank you Ryan.” Lindsay smiled. 

“Seeya Lindsay.” Ryan smiled as he turned to leave. 

“Goodbye Ryan.” Lindsay smiled before turning and heading home.


	3. And Enter Michael

Lindsay sat on her bed, just staring at the jacket that sat on top of her bag. 

It had been a couple of weeks since Lindsay had first borrowed Ryan's jacket and since then the two had created a routine. Each day Lindsay would “forget” her jacket so that Ryan would give her his and so she'd have a reason to come up and talk to him the next day. The two would then walk the path to the dorms together until they met the fork in the path and then they'd go their separate ways. 

As Lindsay stared at the jacket she absent-mindlessly wondered whether she should actually give Ryan his jacket today. She could just like ask him out for coffee or something and then she'd stop having to steal his jacket to be able to talk to him. Then again his jacket was pretty much the warmest thing she had ever felt so she wasn't sure she wanted to give it back anyway. 

Her eyes briefly flickered away from the jacket to see Barbara sitting up in her bed, stretching and yawing. 

“Just ask him out Linds.” Barbara yawned, sounding barely awake. “Then it can be not so weird that you're constantly stealing his jacket.” 

“First off, I'm not stealing it, he keeps letting me borrow it” Lindsay defended herself “and secondly, I can't just ask him out! What if he has a girlfriend!” 

“Then just ask Gavin if he has a girlfriend.” Barbara said. “They're roommates so he should know. Also me and Gavin are going for coffee later today just so you know in case you finally get the courage to ask Ryan to come back here and fuck.” 

“Barbara no.” 

“Barbara yes.” 

Lindsay just sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“I'm going to class now Barb.” Lindsay told Barbara as she got up, shrugged on Ryan's jacket and picked up her bag. 

“Have fun with Ryan.” Barbara answered as Lindsay walked out the door. Lindsay just ignored her. As soon as Lindsay walked out she noticed someone leaning against the wall next to the door. 

“Urgh finally.” They groaned. “You took for-fucking-ever.” 

“Michael, what are you doing here?” Lindsay asked, mildly shocked. 

“Waiting for you dumbass.” was Michael's reply as he walked over and grabbed onto Lindsay's arms and started walking off, dragging Lindsay with him. “Come on, we're going for coffee.” 

“Michael, I have class!” Lindsay whined as she struggled against his grip. 

“You can skip just this once Linds.” Michael replied, rolling his eyes. 

“No, no I can't!” Lindsay replied. 

“Yes, yes you can.” Michael replied as he let go of Lindsay and opted for pushing her forwards from behind instead. 

“Urgh, fine.” Lindsay gave in and Michael shot her a triumphant grin. “Which coffee shop are we going to?” 

“Just the campus one.” Michael shrugged as they began walking. “Also what's with the giant jacket?” 

“Oh uh, just a guy in my class lent it to me.” Lindsay shrugged, trying to play cool knowing Michael could read her like a book. “I was going to give it back today but here you are kidnapping me so I guess that can't happen now.”

“When did they give it to you?” Michael asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. Lindsay could just tell he knew something but what that something was Lindsay did not know. 

“Yesterday.” Lindsay shrugged. 

“And how many times have they lent it to you?” Michael asked with a raised eyebrow. Lindsay paused, really not wanting to answer that. But it was Michael, so she kind of had to. 

“Everyday excluding weekends for the last three weeks.” Lindsay muttered very quickly. 

“I knew it!” Michael shouted as he jumped and pumped his fists into the air. “You're the girl who's been taking Ryan's jacket!” 

“What no!” Lindsay defended herself. “And how did you know someone was taking his jacket anyway?” 

“He's Gavin's roommate, Linds,” Michael reminded her and then added with a shrug “so I go over there to play GTA with them quite a lot.”

“Hmph, fine.” Lindsay answered. “How did you know it was me though?” 

“He said a red head in his class kept taking his jacket” Michael shrugged “and you're in his class and you're a red head.” 

“Great.” Lindsay muttered and then added as she tried to hide her blush in Ryan's jacket. “Um, does he ever say anything about me? Like other than I keep taking his jacket?” 

Michael shot her side eyes and a smirk. “Wouldn't you like to know?” 

“Yes, yes I would like to know.” Lindsay stated blankly. 

Michael's shoulders and smirk dropped. “Oh. Okay.” 

“Damn right.” Lindsay nodded. Michael just shook his head and smiled. 

“Well at one point he admitted that he thought the jacket stealing girl was cute.” Michael said and Lindsay could feel her cheeks heat up. “And as soon as Ryan brought you up Gavin groaned at him to shut up because apparently he never stops talking about you.” 

“Interesting.” Lindsay mumbled, trying to sound impartial. Michael just rolled his eyes. “Also on a different topic, why'd you pull me out for coffee anyway?” 

“What, can't I just want to get some coffee with my best friend without being judged?” Michael replied. Lindsay just raised on eyebrow. “Okay Gavin's been being an ass and I need to rant.” 

“That sounds more like it.” Lindsay giggled. 

“Shut up.” Michael replied as he shoved at her head with one hand but Lindsay could hear the smile in his voice. Lindsay just shot him a grin before seeing the campus coffee shop was now in sight. She then ran ahead of Michael and pushed the door open and bowed. 

“Madam.” She said with a smirk as Michael walked through. 

“Thanks Linds.” Michael replied sarcastically. Lindsay just grinned and followed him through. She was very relieved at the burst of warm air as she entered, it was a nice change from the snowy cold outside. 

Linday and Michael quickly got in line and ordered their respective drinks, a hot chocolate and a black coffee, before finding a table a sitting down. 

“So.” Lindsay said as they sat down. “How is Gavin being an ass this time?” 

“Urgh, he won't fucking shut about 'Do I like Meg or do I like Barbara?' and normally I would be a good fucking friend and help him out but he brings it up every single time we're alone together and I just _know_ he's only doing it to try to erase what happened in high school” Michael ranted. “But like it happened in fucking _high school_ , that was like fucking forever ago now and just fuck! Can't he just fucking forget about it and move on like I did? Why does he have to constantly assure himself that we're not what we were back then anymore?” As he spoke his next sentences he slumped down and sounded a lot more sad than angry and maybe just a little bit broken. “Why does he have to constantly assure himself out loud, to my face that he doesn't feel that way about me anymore? That he didn't even feel that way back then either?” 

“Oh Michael.” Lindsay sighed, shaking her head. “I'm sure he's not actually doing it on purpose, I'm sure he's just in over his head and not taking in the fact that you're not happy with that topic.” 

“He is doing it on purpose though!” Michael almost shouted. “Every time things get too quiet or too deep he just has to awkwardly fucking bring that up as if to say 'Hey Michael I don't love you and I never did! Have fun with that!'” 

“Okay now I definitely know he doesn't mean it like that.” 

“But he does Lindsay, he does.” Michael whined quietly as he flopped onto the table in front of him. Lindsay just shook her head and absent-mindlessly patted his curly hair in a comforting manner. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Michael sighed and reluctantly sat back up. “Just to change the subject, what even is going on with you and Ryan?” 

“Urgh, I don't even know Michael.” Lindsay sighed. “I really like him, like I _really_ like him but I'm too scared to ask him out so instead I just keep “forgetting” my jacket and hoping he continues to lend me his.” 

“Just ask him out, Linds, what's the worst that could happen?” Michael said with a shrug. 

“He could reject me, he could get weirded out by my feelings and that would ruin the friendship we've built, he could have a girlfriend I just didn't know that-” 

“Okay, okay, Linds, I get it.” Michael interrupted, knowing Lindsay could probably go on forever. “Just ask him out as a friend then. Like 'Yo bro wanna grab a totally platonic cup of coffee with me?'” 

“It's not that easy either.” Lindsay shook her head.

“Why not?” Michael asked. Lindsay tried to think of something to reply with but honestly could not come up with anything. “See? Just do it, it can't go that badly.” 

“Urgh, I guess you're right.” Lindsay sighed in defeat. 

“I'm always right.” Michael said in a cocky manner. 

“Says the one who was almost crying thirty seconds ago.” 

“Low blow Lindsay, low blow.” 

“Sorry.”


	4. And Enter Ashley

Ryan lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He internally debated whether or not he should try to ask Lindsay out today, even if it was just as friends. He really liked her but what if he asked her out and she said no and that ruined the friendship they'd managed to build? But then again what if he asked her out and she said yes and he could start openly telling her just how cute she looked in his jacket? But also was that worth the risk? Ryan really had no idea. 

“You thinking about jacket stealing girl?” Gavin yawned as he sat up in bed. 

Ryan hadn't ever told Gavin or Michael that it was Lindsay who was stealing his jacket so they had just started referring to her as jacket stealing girl. Ryan guessed Michael would find out soon enough though as he was Lindsay's best friend. As for Gavin though, Ryan preferred him not knowing who she was. 

“No.” Ryan lied. 

“You're totally lying.” Gavin teased with a shit eating grin. Ryan rolled his eyes. 

“You thinking about Michael?” Ryan sneered back, knowing it was a sore spot for Gavin. 

“No!” Gavin snapped before storming out of the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him. Ryan guessed he didn't actually need to go in there, he just wanted to storm out and slam a door from dramatic effect. He'd probably be back in a couple of minutes after he got bored in there anyway. 

Ryan sighed as he went back to staring at the ceiling but it was not long lived as someone started loudly knocking on the dorm door. 

“Ryan! Ryan, get up and answer the door!” They yelled. “No I don't care if I woke you up, just open the goddamn door, it's freezing out here!”

Ryan sighed, immediately recognizing the voice. He got up and opened the door knowing that they were a stubborn asshole and would not stop until he did. 

“Good morning Ashley.” Ryan greeted the blonde girl rather bitterly. 

“Morning to you to Ryan.” Ashley grinned as she entered the dorm. “Gavin here?” 

“Yeah, he's in the bathroom.” Ryan told her. “I bought up Michael and he got angry and needed to dramatically storm out of a room.” 

“What a baby.” Ashley snicked. “Either way, that means we're going for coffee!” 

“Ashley I can't, I have class today.” Ryan informed her even though he knew that she already knew that. 

“You can skip just once Ryan.” Ashley told him. 

“No, no I can't.” 

“Yes, yes you can.” Ashley replied as she turned away from him and started going through his clothes draws. Ryan just sighed and rolled his eye as she shuffled things around. “Where the fuck is your jacket?” 

“I lent it to a girl in my class.” Ryan shrugged, trying to play cool. “She was cold and I felt sorry for her.” 

“Wait a minute.” Ashley said, a grin forming on her face as she turned back around to face him. “Are you the guy who's been lending Lindsay your jacket constantly?” 

“What no!” Ryan said slightly too quickly. “Okay yes maybe. How do you even know?” 

Ashley just shrugged “Lindsay talks to Barbara, Barbara talks to Meg, Meg talks to me.” 

“God damn girls and their god damn talking.” Ryan muttered.

“Hey you boys are no better than us, don't think I haven't heard you gossiping with Geoff and Jack.” Ashley pointed out before adding with a snicker. “Plus you should just hear Professor Sorola and Professor Burns talking, they act like they're still in high school with all their whispered gossip about how they think Professor Heyman might be banging one of the students.” There was a pause where Ryan just looked at her with a look of “Are you serious?” before his curiosity got the best of him.

“Which student do they think it is?” Ryan asked, shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly. “Because since he's my classes' professor we already have polls going about it.” 

“They think it's that Narvaez kid, Ray or whatever his name is.” Ashley answered with a shrug.

“I doubt it, that kid hardly ever leaves his dorm according to his room-mate.” Ryan answered. 

“Or maybe that's just what he Narvaez wants us to think!” Ashley grinned. “Maybe his room-mate is lying for him!” 

“Why would Michael be lying for him?” 

“I don't know, they're friends and stuff right? Friends lie for each other all the time.” 

“True but I still don't think it's Ray.” 

“Bet you five bucks it's Ray?”

Ryan stared at her in disbelief that she was really his best friend for a moment before answering. 

“Deal.”. The two quickly shook hands on it. There was a pause before Ryan spoke again. “What are you even doing here again Ashley?” 

“To chat and get coffee with my best friend, obviously.” Ashley replied. 

“Yeah but usually you'd just call me” Ryan pointed out “but today you showed up at dorm at like 7:30 am.” 

“Eh, I was bored.” Ashley shrugged. Ryan looked like he wanted to argue but he couldn't really come up with that good of an argument. “So are we going for coffee or what?” 

“Urgh, fine.” Ryan sighed. “But you have to pay.” 

“Deal.” Ashley nodded. With that they turned towards the door and started to head out. “Oh wait hold on. I forgot Meg asked me to do this.” Ashley reached into her pocket and pulled out a giant fake spider and quickly placed it onto Gavin's bed. “Okay now I'm good.” And with that they actually did leave. 

They headed down the snowy path towards the campus coffee shop. They walked in silence, both to concentrated on just how cold it was to be able to speak. The walk didn't take long though, within about 7 minutes they had reached the coffee shop. Ashley pushed the door open and Ryan followed her through, both relieved by the warmth inside the crowded coffee shop. They quickly ordered their drinks and sat down. 

“So. Why did you actually make me come out for coffee?” Ryan asked Ashley. 

“I'm so very in love with my room-mate that it's painful and I need someone to complain to.” Ashley told him bluntly. “And she seems to be very in love with Gavin, not me.” 

“Ah. I see.” Ryan nodded as he sipped his drink. “Complain away then.” 

“You're the best Rye-”

“I know I am.” 

“Anyway, just like Meg is so cute and adorable and we spent all of last night plating Hatoful Boyfriend together-”

“You two really are perfect for each other.” 

“Shut up. Anyway she's just so amazing but she's constantly talking about Gavin so she probably has a thing for him and even if she doesn't, she's still probably straight.” Ashley rambled. 

“Ah but we have nothing to 100% prove any of those things so don't give up hope yet.” Ryan comforted his long time best friend. 

“Urgh I guess but still.” Ashley sighed. “Just she's so amazing Rye, she's seriously just the best.” 

“I thought I was the best!” Ryan replied in mock hurt. Ashley rolled her eyes. 

“You're the best too Ryan, just in a completely different way.” 

“Fair enough.” Ryan nodded. “Anyway, continue with this whole Meg thing.” 

“Right so like just she's so amazing and perfect in every way and like she's also a model as well as studying journalism like me and just have you seen her? She's a freaking goddess.” Ashley rambled. “But she's also just so out of my league and as I said she's probably straight and probably in love with Gavin and just urgh.” 

“First off,” Ryan started “no one is ever out of your league, you're Ashley fucking Jenkins after all. Second off, we still don't actually know she's straight and third off, we also don't know that she's into Gavin. You remember how people treated us high school, right? People constantly thought we were together even though we weren't and were just best friends, it could be the same for them too.” 

“I guess you're right.” Ashley nodded. There was a pause before Ashley spoke again. “Also what's up with you and Lindsay?” 

“Nothing's up with me and Lindsay.” Ryan replied. Ashley raised one eyebrow. 

“I talked to you about my girl troubles, now you can talk to me about your's.” 

“Urgh fine.” Ryan sighed. “I really like her but I just can't get up the courage to ask her out, even just as friends so instead I just hope that everyday she'll forget her jacket again so I can give her mine and have an excuse to talk to her again.” 

“That's lame.” Ashley stated bluntly. “Women up and ask her out.” 

“But what if she doesn't like me back?” Ryan all but whimpered causing Ashley to very obviously try not to snicker at him. 

“Then you'll both move on and if you like her enough, you'll continue to be friends.” 

“But what if we don't continue being friends?” Ryan asked. “I mean I currently can't even ask her out to coffee as friends, how would I be able to continue talking to her while she doesn't want to be around me because of my feelings?” 

“First off, we don't know she doesn't like you back” Ashley pointed out “and secondly, even if she doesn't like you back that doesn't mean she'll start avoiding you or not want to be friends anymore.”  
“Yeah I guess” Ryan sighed “but the what ifs are killing me, Ashley.” 

“Then I guess you just need to get over the what ifs and give it a shot.” Ashley shrugged. 

Ryan opened his mouth to speak but was left with his jaw just hanging open as he saw a cute girl with bright red hair and a boy with curly hair enter the coffee shop. Ashley turned to see what Ryan was staring at and spotted the two quickly. 

“Oh this'll be fun!” She smirked as she turned back to face Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really is not enough TurnJinx or Ashley/Ryan BROTP out there, you know?


	5. Ashley Is The Worst Best Friend

“Oh god, Ashley _no_.” Ryan spoke as Ashley smirked at him and Michael and Lindsay walked out of sight. 

“Oh please Ryan!” Ashley begged “This is the perfect chance for an “accidental” coffee date!” 

“Ashley _no._ ” Ryan repeated sternly. 

“Okay but why not Ryan?” Ashley argued. “Just think about it, you want to ask her out but can't get up the courage and here is the perfect chance to have that date without having to ask!” 

“Because I'd feel like I was forcing myself on her” Ryan stated “she's obviously here for coffee with Michael and I'd be interrupting that.” 

“Hmph, whatever.” Ashley huffed out as she blew a piece of hair out of her face. “But seriously though, I need to get up to get more coffee so be right back.” 

Ryan raised one eyebrow at Ashley. Ashley just raised one eyebrow back. Ryan shook his head. 

“Fine, hurry back.” Ryan huffed. 

“Will do.” Ashley smirked and set off. She walked out of Ryan's sight before smiling a devilish smirk and quickly scanning the coffee shop. She quickly found the table where Michael and Lindsay had seated themselves and smirked. She shook her head and took a breath, preparing an act as not to give away her motives. She then calmly walked over to their table and tapped Michael on the shoulder and speaking very politely “Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?” 

Michael quickly glanced at Lindsay before glancing back at Ashley and shaking his head. “Uh no?” 

“Great.” Ashley said before continuing with her best, hardest to say no to smile “I'm doing a research about coffee shops and what type of drinks men tend to order in them, would you mind if you came with me for a moment for a quick interview?” 

Michael looked at her weirdly for a moment before looking to Lindsay again. Lindsay just shrugged. “Uh yeah okay, I guess?” 

“That's great.” Ashley smiled. She gestured for Michael to follow her. “Just this way then.” 

Michael nodded and got out of his seat to follow her. 

“I'll return him to you as soon as possible.” Ashley smiled kindly at Lindsay. 

“Pft don't worry about it, he's being an annoying fuck anyway.” Lindsay shrugged.

“Be right back Linds?” Michael said. 

“Yeah, seeya.” Lindsay replied. 

With that Ashley nodded and lead Michael out of sight. As soon as they were out of sight she spun around to face Michael. 

“Great!” Ashley grinned widely and Michael just looked confused. “So I'm not actually doing whatever stupid research I said I was doing so here's the deal. My best friend, a guy called Ryan Haywood-”

“Yeah, yeah I know Ryan.” Michael nodded with his brows still furrowed in confusion. 

“Yeah well he has a thing for Little Miss Tuggey over there and I was thinking the two of us should very much ditch them and let them have a little coffee date.” 

“Oh thank god.” Michael sighed. “Lindsay won't fucking shut up and Ryan so yes, yes please. Let's do that.” 

“Perfect.” Ashley grinned. 

 

Ryan sat and looked around. Ashley was taking a lot longer than it should to get more coffee. He sighed and wondered whether he should go and look for her. After a couple minutes of pondering it he decided that would probably be the best thing so got up and started walking around. After a couple of moment of searching he sighed and decided to head back to the his table. But before he could a voice cut in. 

“Ryan?” They asked. He spun around to see he had walked right past Lindsay's table and not even noticed, being to caught up in his search for Ashley. 

“Oh yeah Lindsay!” Ryan smiled, trying his best to hide his awkwardness. 

“What are you doing here?” Lindsay asked. “I mean like, we have class today after all.” 

“Oh, my best friend dragged me out for coffee so she could complain about someone she liked.” Ryan shrugged off. Lindsay burst out laughing and Ryan could feel his heart rate increasing just by that beautiful sound. 

“Dude, that's exactly why I'm here too!” Lindsay laughed. “Michael dragged me out saying I could skip just this once to hear him complain!” 

“Huh, Ashley said almost the exact same thing to me!” Ryan laughed before shaking his head with a grin still plastered on his face. “Actually where is Michael? Shouldn't he be with you then?” 

“Uh yeah, some girl came up hoping to survey him for some stuff so yeah.” Lindsay shrugged. “What about your best friend? Where are they?” 

“Urgh I don't know.” Ryan shrugged, annoyance clear in his voice. “Ashley said she was getting more coffee but she's not back yet and I honestly think she's not coming back.” 

“Oh, you should come sit with us then!” Lindsay grinned. “I'm sure Michael won't mind when he comes back!” 

“Really?” Ryan asked, finding it hard not to smile. 

“Yeah of course!” Lindsay grinned and gestured at Michael's chair for Ryan to sit down in. Ryan grinned at her and did so. 

The two fell into a comfortable silence with the two looking up to smile at each other every couple of minutes but never saying anything. After a couple more minutes Lindsay shook her head. 

“You know what? Screw this.” She muttered and Ryan looked up in confusion. “Ryan, want to maybe like make this a weekly thing? Like getting coffee here let's say, after class every Wednesday?” 

“Um yeah sure!” Ryan smiled, mildly taken aback. “That'd be great!” 

“Great!” Lindsay smiled. With that they then fell back into silence, both staring at their drinks with a smile on their face. 

 

Michael and Ashley stared down at their two best friends from where they sat just out of sight of them, totally not spying on them or anything. Nope. 

“Did you just hear that?” Ashley squeaked excitedly. “They're going to get coffee every week!” 

“Yes! This is great!” Michael almost yelled as he fist pumped. 

“Dude, this is great.” Ashley grinned. 

“Hells yeah, this hopefully means hearing Linds complain less!” Michael grinned back. 

“Do you think we should go back now?” Ashley asked. 

“Hm, I don't know.” Michael shrugged. “I don't really want to ruin their grinning like fucking nerds.” 

“Yeah but they'll guess suspicious if we take longer.” Ashley pointed out. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Michael shrugged and with that they both got up and headed back to the table. “Sup assholes!” 

“Hey Michael!” Lindsay greeted happily. Ryan just glared at Ashley as she grinned at him widely. 

“I hate you Ashley.” Ryan stated bluntly. 

“Nah.” Ashley responded and Ryan rolled his eyes. Michael and Lindsay just decided not to question them. 

“So we going to head off soon Linds?” Michael asked. Lindsay quickly looked at Ryan, both who looked mildly panicked at the prospect of having to leave each other so soon. Michael found it very hard not to laugh. Before Lindsay could respond, Ashley did. 

“What if the four of us lovely people walk home together?” Ashley asked. 

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Ryan agreed as he smiled at Lindsay. 

“Yeah, really nice.” Lindsay agreed as she smiled back at Ryan. Michael and Ashley both rolled their eyes. 

Regardless, the four got up and headed out the door and into the snowy outside. As they walked Ryan and Lindsay naturally fell in beside each other while Ashley and Michael walked a little bit behind them. Michael watched as Lindsay and Ryan silently walked together, close enough to just brush as they walked but to scared to move closer and not wanting to walked further away. Michael was briefly jealous that he didn't have someone to be like this with, that the person he once upon a time might have been like that with now used every chance he could to rub in Michael's face that he doesn't feel that way anymore. 

“Hey, dude, you okay?” Ashley interrupted his train of thought with a concerned look on her face. 

“Uh yeah, yeah, I'm fine.” Michael brushed off. 

“You sure, your face kind of says otherwise.” Ashley stated. 

“Yeah just, just thinking about things I should probably forget about.” Michael shrugged. 

“Urgh dude, I know that feeling.” Ashley sighed as she shook her head. There was a breif pause before Ashley spoke again. “By any chance do you know a girl named Meg Turney?” 

“I know her.” Michael responded, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He didn't hate Meg and he wasn't even bitter towards her, he actually liked her quite a lot, but at this point she was also a reminder of unrequited love. 

“Yeah, I've been in love with her since I first started rooming with her and just, there's no way in hell she likes me back.” Ashley sighed. “She's way out of my league and I think she's in love with someone else anyway.” 

“Huh, that's funny because the person I love might be in love with Meg, not me.” Michael responded. “And I mean how could he not be, she's beautiful and I'm just me. Also not a girl as he has to constantly assure me 'I'm not gay Michael!'” 

“Damn dude, that's rough.” Ashley responded. 

“Yeah.” Michael agreed. 

“Um just out of curiosity, who is this person you love?” Ashley asked with a look in her eye that said she thought she knew who it was. 

Michael briefly hesitated before thinking better of it. She was Ryan's best friend which meant they'd probably be spending a lot more time together as Lindsay and Ryan were obviously going to happen. 

“Gavin Free.” Michael muttered. “The stupid British prick.” 

“Shit.” Ashley swore, shaking her head. 

“What?” Michael asked. 

“That's the same guy I think Meg might be in love with.” Ashley spoke. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

The two didn't speak past this, they both just stared at the ground and trucked through the snow, Michael occasionally looking up to see Lindsay looking lovingly at Ryan and reminding him of everything he didn't have.


	6. Michael's Dorm

Soon the group of four reached the door to the first of their dorms, Michael's dorm.

“Welp, seeya then guys.” Michael shrugged as he turned to open the door.

“Actually wait wait wait.” Ashley interrupted so Michael stopped. “You're roommates with that Narvaez kid, right?” 

“Uh yeah?” Michael answered. 

“Great! Can I come in and ask him something?” Ashley asked. 

“Uh, I guess so, can't see why not.” Michael shrugged. 

“Great!” Ashley grinned. 

Michael rolled his eyes before turning back towards the door and pounding on it loudly. 

“Ray!” Michael yelled through the door. “We have guests so put some proper fucking pants on! I'll give you ten seconds!” 

“Ray still doesn't like wearing pants?” Lindsay asked with a giggle even though she knew the answer. 

“Ray still doesn't like wearing pants.” Michael confirmed solemnly. 

The four waited in silence for a few more seconds before Michael went back up to the door and yelled out to Ray again. 

“Okay, you better fucking have pants on because we're coming in now!” Michael yelled before opening the door and going in. The three others followed Michael in only to see that Ray was lying on his bed in boxers, playing Xbox. “God fucking damn it Ray.” 

“What, I'm in the middle of a level, I have no time for pants!” Ray responded, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

“You could of paused it!” Michael yelled. 

“You gave me 10 seconds, that's not enough time to pause it _and_ put on pants!” Ray defended himself. “It's barely enough time to even just put pants on!” 

Michael just sighed and shook his head. “Either way, Lindsay and Ryan are here with Ryan's friend Ashley.” 

“'Sup guys.” Ray greeted, not actually looking at them or taking his eyes off the screen. 

“Hey Ray.” They all greeted him back. 

“Hey Ray, quick question.” Ashley spoke. 

“Yeah?” Ray asked. 

“Are you fucking Professor Heyman?” 

Ray was silent and looked confused for a minute before he burst out laughing. He then proceeded to laugh so hard that he fell off his bed. 

“Oh my god, is that rumor still going around, oh sweet Jesus Christ!” Ray laughed from the other side of the bed, out of view from Lindsay and the rest. 

After Ray recovered a bit he sat up and flopped the upper half of his body onto the bed but was still sitting on the floor. 

“Uh that did not really give me an answer.” Ashley pointed out to him. 

“Okay well the answer is no.” Ray wheezed out, out of breath from all the laughing. “No, no, that was uh, that was actually a rumor that Joel and I personally started to mess with Burns and Sorola.”

Lindsay shot Ray a weird look, she'd always been confused by his relationship with her professor. Like he wasn't even one of his students, how did they even know each other? And since when were they on a first name basis? Even Ryan and Lindsay didn't called Professor Heyman by his first name. Before Lindsay could say anything, Ray continued. 

“Did it work?” Ray added. “I mean like Ashley, you're friends with them and all, right? So you should know?” 

“Yes, it did work.” Ashley nodded. “They spent at least two weeks just debating whether they thought it was true or not.” 

“Yeeesss!” Ray smirked. 

“Why did you guys even want to mess with Burns and Sorola so badly?” Ryan asked with curiosity in his voice and a tilt of his head. 

_'Goddamn that's cute'_ Lindsay thought as she quickly avoided looking at Ryan. 

“I don't know.” Ray shrugged as he climbed back onto his bed. “Joel said they kept getting up in his business and he wanted to get back at them. So yeah, we started that rumor and well it worked in messing with them.” 

“Fair enough.” Ryan shrugged. “But just out of curiosity, how do you even know my professor so well? You're not even one of his students or anything.” 

“I was just thinking that as well.” Lindsay nodded at Ryan. 

“Great minds think alike.” Ryan grinned at her. Lindsay grinned back. Michael and Ashley rolled their eyes. Ray just looked confused. 

“Seriously though Ray, how do you even know him?” Lindsay asked turning back to him. 

“Uh I don't know.” Ray answered “I guess I met him at that stupid party thing all the teachers and new students had to go to when we first started. I was hiding in the corner and so was he so we just started talking I guess and we found out we had a lot in common.” Ray shrugged. “Was seriously freaked out when I found out he was a professor though, I thought he was like, the same age us or something.” 

“Yeah, he does look way too young.” Ryan agreed thoughtfully. 

“Yeah great.” Michael butted in, his voice sounding very deadpan. “Are you guys done and can you get out of my room now?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Ashley shrugged. 

“Great, get out.” Michael responded. 

“Thanks Michael.” Lindsay replied sarcastically. 

“No, no, you can stay.” Michael answered back, waving his hand vaguely at Lindsay. 

“No no, you made your choice!” Lindsay hmphed as she headed for the door before calling to Ryan and Ashley. “Come on guys!”

Ashley headed over while snickering and Ryan followed, a smile on his face. Lindsay wanted to stop and ask why he was smiling but she was a little bit busy being a bad best friend. 

“No Lindsay wait!” Michael wailed dramatically, reaching towards his best friend even more dramatically. 

“No Michael, it's too late!” Lindsay responded as she herded Ashley and Ryan through the door before following through herself and closing it with a dramatic slam. 

“No!” Lindsay heard Michael wail loudly from the other side of the door. Lindsay just started laughing. 

“Interesting friendship you have there Lindsay.” Ashley snickered but with no ill intent as they started walking to Lindsay's dorm. 

“Indeed.” Lindsay agreed, not even trying to debate it. It was a kind of odd friendship really. 

“Ashley you're forgetting that we do the exact same thing.” Ryan reminded her. 

“True.” Ashley nodded before turning back to Lindsay. “We can be Team Odd Friendships.” 

“Yes!” Lindsay agreed happily as she fist pumped into the air. Ashley grinned and turned back to Ryan. 

“She's mine now Ryan, you lost her.” Ashley spoke seriously and Lindsay wondered what she meant by that. Her and Ryan were just friends, right? Ryan just shook his head and was that light blush Lindsay noticed? Probably not. 

“Ashley's also mine Ryan, say goodbye to your best friend!” Lindsay laughed. 

“You two are such nerds.” Ryan replied as he rolled his eyes but was not able to keep the laughter out of his voice. 

“Oh but you love us!” Lindsay grinned. 

Lindsay could of sworn she heard Ashley mutter “Oh yeah he does.” but she decided she must be hearing things. 

“Yes I do, unfortunately.” Ryan replied grimly. “I have chosen to be friends with giant nerds. Sometimes I really question my decisions in life.” 

Lindsay laughed and Ashley just snickered. Ryan shook his head but was still smiling. Soon, too soon if you asked Lindsay, they reached her dorm door. 

“Okay well, this is my stop!” Lindsay said. “So I guess goodbye then?” 

“Seeya Lindsay.” Ashley replied. 

“Yeah bye Lindsay.” Ryan nodded, looking very reluctant to say so. 

Lindsay hesitated for a moment before deciding, _eh fuck it, you only live once, right?_ Before turning to go inside she popped up onto her toes and kissed Ryan on the cheek. Before he even had the chance to reply she very quickly turned around and went inside her dorm as quickly as possible, but not so quick that she missed Ryan's stunned, wordless face and the blush that was rising on his cheeks. 

“Urgh there you are Lindsay!” Someone said from behind her. 

“Oh, hey Barb.” Lindsay greeted casually as she turned to face her roommate and tried to act like she didn't just kissed the guy she likes on cheek. 

“I've been waiting for you forever!” Barbara continued from where she sat on her bed, hugging a pillow. “Where have you been, you're class ended like an hour ago!” 

“Wow sorry Barb, I didn't mean to make you worry-”

“I was't worried!” Barbara interrupted, trying to keep some amount of dignity. 

“Oh, well thanks Barb.” Lindsay responded sarcastically. 

"Where were you?" Barbara huffed. 

"With Ryan." Lindsay answered. 

Barbara roller her eyes. “I bet you still haven't asked him out.”

“Actually I did!” Lindsay replied smugly. “And it's a weekly thing!” 

“Oh my god, no way!” Barbara responded, her mood changing drastically at the news that her roommate finally womened up and asked Ryan out for coffee. “Did you really?” 

“Yes!” Lindsay responded. “In fact that reason I wasn't back here until slightly later was I was out having coffee with Michael, Ryan and Ryan's best friend Ashley! And yes I mean that Ashley who's roommate's with Meg.” 

“That's great Linds!” Barbara grinned and went over and hugged her roommate. 

“Thanks Barb.” Lindsay smiled back. “But's it's still just platonic coffee, I didn't actually ask him out on a date or anything. Not yet at least.” 

“You'll get there.” Barbara grinned. 

“And you'll get there with Arryn as well.” Lindsay grinned back.


	7. There Was A Kiss?

Lindsay awoke with a smile on her face and hope for the day.

Or at least until she remembered that she had kissed Ryan on the cheek yesterday and that she was going to have to deal with the aftermaths of that when she saw him in class today. 

“Oh god, oh god, no!” Lindsay panicked as she bolted upright. 

“I'm, huh, wha?” Barbara mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, clearly haven just been woken up by Lindsay's panicking. 

“I kissed him yesterday Barb!” Lindsay spoke. “It was just on the cheek but still!” 

Hearing this seemed to wake Barbara up, just a bit. “Oh my god, really? Please say yes!” 

Lindsay nodded. “And now I have to face the results of that today in class!” 

“Linds, it'll be fine, friends kiss each other on the cheek all the time.” Barbara spoke with a roll of her eyes. “Just walk up, sit next to him like usual and act like it was nothing.”

Lindsay shut her eyes and shook her head. “No, that won't work.” 

“Yes it will Linds!” Barbara insisted as she got up, pulled Lindsay up and start pushing her towards the door. “Just go out there and do it!” 

“Barb, I'm still in my pajamas!” 

\--

Lindsay sighed and tried to psych herself up as she pushed open the doors to the lecture hall but as soon as she saw Ryan her head shot down and she tried to hide her blush as she climbed the stairs up to the seat where Ryan sat. She breathed in and out a couple of times before quickly sitting down next to him. 

“Hey Ryan!” Lindsay grinned happily, hiding her internal panic pretty well. 

Ryan, who had not seen her up until this point, turned a bright red. 

“Uh hey Linds.” He mumbled.

 _'Shit he remembered!'_ Lindsay thought to herself. _'Distract him!'_

“So we still on for coffee after class?” Lindsay asked. 

Ryan's face went blank for a moment before he remembered. “Oh sit! I'm so so sorry Linds, I promised Gavin that I'd play Halo with him and have a, and I quote, “private chat between lads” with him.” 

“Oh, okay.” Lindsay spoke. “Actually, back in high school, Gav and I use to had lad talks all the time because they were mostly about Michael so he couldn't talk to him and Ray was lazy and wouldn't never pick up the phone when Gav needed to talk. Maybe he'd let me in on this one for old time's sake? If that was okay with you too?” 

“Of course it's okay with me!” Ryan spoke brightly. “You just need to text Gavin about it first.”

“Cool! I'll text him now then!” Lindsay smiled as she quickly took out her phone and texted Gavin. 

_To: Gavino Free_  
“Hey Gav, Ryan accidentally scheduled your's and his lad chat over our coffee date so mind if I come to the lad chat as well?” 

_To: Lindsay TuggLyfe_  
“Not at all love! Just uh, some of it may be about Barb and Meg so don't pass it onto them, kay?” 

_To: Gavino Free_  
“Of course I won't! I mean I never told Michael anything you said back in high school so why would it be different now?” 

Gavin didn't respond after that. Lindsay really should of learnt by now that bringing up Michael and what happened back then was a sure fire way to get Gavin's mood to turn sour. Instead of worrying about it though, she slipped her phone back into her pocket and turned to Ryan. 

“Gav says it's all cool!” Lindsay grinned. 

“Great!” Ryan grinned back. “What do you think it's going to be about because Gavin didn't tell me.” 

“Well he said to me that he might be saying things about Barbara and Meg so he's probably just going to rant about how he doesn't know which one he's in love with, if anything Michael has told me is true at least.” Lindsay answered. 

Ryan just shrugged as he turned his attention to Professor Heyman walking in. “Maybe.” 

Lindsay just mimicked his shrug and turned her attention to their professor as well. 

Or well, she turned her attention to him for about five minutes before getting a text from Ray. So she got her phone back out and to check. 

_To: Lindsay TuggLyfe_  
“Help Michael won't shut up about wanting to strangle Gavin.” 

_To: BrownMan4Presidant2k15_  
“Tell him I say to strangle Gavin.”

As Lindsay typed out and sent her response, Ryan glanced over. 

“What's going on?” He asked, the curiosity evident in his voice. 

“Michael wants to strangle Gavin and Ray is sick of listening to him repeat it.” Lindsay answered. 

“Tell Ray to tell Michael to strangle Gavin so I don't have to put up with a shitty room-mate.” Ryan answered. 

Lindsay snickered out a laugh before typing out another text. 

_To: BrownMan4Presidant2k15_  
“Ryan says to you to tell Michael to strangle Gavin too so that he doesn't have to put up with a shitty room-mate.” 

_To: Lindsay TuggLyfe_  
“I can't tell him that, then he'll know I'm texting you instead of listening to him.  
(p.s: this is why I leave the best friend duties to you)” 

_To: Lindsay TuggLyfe_  
“Wait. Why's Rye there?” 

_To: BrownMan4Presidant2k15_  
“Dude, it's the middle of class right now, of course he's here.” 

_To: Lindsay TuggLyfe_  
“Oh right. Tell Rye I say r &r connection 5ever full homo” 

“Ryan, Ray told me to tell you that he says “R&R connection 5 ever, full homo”” Lindsay told Ryan. 

Ryan just laughed. 

_To: Lindsay TuggLyfe_  
“Did he say anything?” 

_To: BrownMan4Presidant2k15_  
“He's currently just laughing.” 

_To: Lindsay TuggLyfe_  
“Good enough. But anyway, Michael just won't shut the fuck up, like we get it, he's still in love with Gavin and Gavin's an asshole, he can stop now” 

_To: Lindsay TuggLyfe_  
“It's painful listening to him Linds. He doesn't know and it's painful.” 

Lindsay wasn't sure if what she felt was a wave of sympathy or pity. 

_To: BrownMan4Presidant2k15_  
“I know Ray, I know.” 

Ryan caught her sad face and couldn't stop from asking, concern lacing his voice. “What's happening?” 

Lindsay shook her head, sighed and tried to keep the heartbreak she felt for her friend out of here voice. “Ray's still not over him and he won't shut up about someone else.” 

“Oh.” Ryan spoke. “Who's him?” 

“A person.” Lindsay responded, knowing Ray would not appreciate her telling Ryan. Hell, Lindsay herself only knew from a late night over at Michael's in which Michael was fast asleep but Ray and Lindsay just couldn't so they spent all night talking to each other and Ray ended up blurting it out at almost 3am and almost instantly regretting it. 

“Guessing you're not going to tell me who?” Ryan asked. 

“It's not my place to.” Lindsay sighed. Sometimes she really hated that her friends just had to tell her everything. Well, she loved that they had that much trust in her but it pained her seeing her friends in pain and not being able to do anything about it. 

“That's fair enough.” Ryan nodded. Lindsay just sat there, not answering and staring sadly at her phone instead. “Hey Linds, let's ditch class and go get something to cheer you up instead, you look like you really need it. Plus it doesn't really look like you're paying much attention to Heyman anyway.” 

Lindsay couldn't be bothered trying to deny that so just nodded. They both got up and started shuffling out. 

Lindsay briefly caught Professor Heyman's eye as they left but he didn't seem to actually care that much. 

Lindsay followed Ryan out of the lecture hall and as soon as she stepped out onto the campus she had to stop and get Ryan's jacket out of her bag. She quickly shrugged it on. 

“You still have that?” He asked, laughter in his voice. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, sorry.” Lindsay shrugged. “I brought it with me today to give it back to you but, oops, I forgot.” 

“It's fine.” Ryan grinned. There was a pause where Lindsay just smiled before she spoke. 

“So where should we go?” She asked. 

“Where do you think wouldn't make you feel happiest?” Ryan asked, a large grin plastered on his face and Lindsay felt the butterflies rise in her stomach. 

She paused to think for a moment. “Um well you know that lake near the dorms, the one that everyone goes ice-skating on during winter, the same one the should be frozen over be now?” Ryan nodded. “There's this nice tree by it, um, it's really nice.” 

“Great, we'll go there then!” Ryan grinned. “Lead the way, you know where it is!” 

Lindsay nodded and tried not to blush at Ryan's enthusiasm about trying to make her feel better. Instead she just started walking and Ryan fell in beside her. 

“Fuck it's cold.” Lindsay muttered as they walked. 

“Oh well um,” Ryan blushed “I could uh.” He wrapped an arm around Lindsay and pulled her close to his side. “Um is this okay?” 

“Uh yes.” Lindsay nodded, her facing heating up so much that she was sure it was melting the snow that landed on her face. “Um, uh, yes, this is, this much warmer, thank you.” 

“Um, you're welcome.” Ryan spoke, looking up into the sky and trying not to concentrate on Lindsay being right there. 

The two stayed like that as the wandered along the path and down to the lake. 

“People are already ice-skating.” Ryan mused. Lindsay just nodded and headed for her favourite tree. 

“So uh this is it.” Lindsay spoke as she moved away from Ryan to sit down. 

“Very pretty.” Ryan told her, though something told Lindsay that he wasn't talking about the spot. Regardless, Ryan sat down next to Lindsay put didn't put his arm back around Lindsay. 

Lindsay personally didn't like this so grabbed Ryan's arm, put it back around her and shuffled closer to him. “Uh, it's still cold.” Lindsay excused herself. Ryan just nodded and Lindsay noticed he was blushing just about as much as she was. Ryan looked away. 

The two sat there a moment, just watching people twirl on the ice and the snow fall before Ryan broke the silence. 

“Sorry, please excuse me for a second.” He said suddenly as he got off and bolted off before Lindsay could say anything. 

Lindsay watched him run off before turning her attention back to the ice-skaters and wondered what that was about. 

Did she do something wrong?

Did she weird Ryan out? 

Oh god, what if he doesn't want to talk to her anymore?

Lindsay was almost panic before she felt a presence approach her and look up to see Ryan standing there with two cups of some sort of steaming hot drink. 

“I uh saw a hot chocolate vendor and thought you might like some.” Ryan told her. 

“Oh!” Lindsay brightened as Ryan handed her the cup that was topped with whipped cream and grated chocolate. 

Ryan sat back down next to her and didn't waste time this time before putting his arm back around her. Lindsay couldn't help but snuggle closer as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. 

“Hey Ryan?” She whispered. 

“Yeah?” He asked. 

_I love you._

“Thank you.” She whispered. 

“It's my pleasure.” He grinned at her, eyes twinkling and close enough that Lindsay could spot all the snow flakes stuck in his hair. God it took all her will power to not lean in and kiss him then and there. 

She instead turned back to the ice-skaters and watched them do their laps and twirls as she sipped at her warm hot chocolate. Ryan did the same and they stayed like that for quite a while. 

At some point Lindsay ended up lying her head on Ryan's shoulder and he ended up lying his head on top of her's. 

Lindsay decided that there had never been a more amazing moment in her life than now. 

Unfortunately, all too soon if you ask Lindsay, Ryan's phone alarm went off and he checked it. 

“Oh. Class is over now, we should back for the lad talk with Gavin now.” Ryan told her. 

“Do we have to?” Lindsay asked. 

“Yeah, sorry, Linds.” Ryan sighed as he got up and extended a hand to help her up. Lindsay took the hand and with that they both walked back to Ryan's dorm. 

Almost as soon as they made it through the door they were ambushed by a British ball of energy. 

“Linds! Rye! Thank god you're here!” He spoke as he handed both of them an X-Box controller. “I already have it started up, just start and stuff.” 

Lindsay and Ryan just nodded and sat down in front of the tv, both resting their backs against Gavin's bed as Gavin lay on it. 

“So why did you need to talk?” Ryan asked as he immediately started shooting the enemies on screen. 

“Well, I was talking to Meg this morning and she told me something that I really wish she hadn't.” Gavin told them. 

“What'd she tell you?” Lindsay asked. 

Gavin sighed. “Promise you won't tell anyone?” 

“Yes.” Lindsay and Ryan said in unison. 

“She told me she was in love with her room-mate.” Gavin murmured. 

“What!” Ryan yelled before Lindsay could respond. “Why didn't you tell me earlier?” Before Gavin could respond, Ryan interrupted. “You know what, doesn't matter, just shit, I gotta go make a phone call to Ashley, I'll, I'll be right back.” And with that Ryan was out of the room in a flash. 

There was silence for a moment before Lindsay spoke. “That sucks Gav, you really liked her didn't you?” 

Gavin nodded sadly. “She was really great.” He agreed. 

“At least you two can still be friends though?” Lindsay pointed out. 

Gavin nodded again. “Yeah I guess.” He paused for a moment. “Plus I guess there's still Barb as well.” 

Lindsay cringed and really hope it didn't show on her face or her body.

“Oh god Lindsay, what is it?” Gavin asked her. 

She failed. 

“Um, uh, it's nothing Gav.” Lindsay tried lying. 

“No, Lind, if it's something to with Barb you've gotta tell me!” Gavin insisted. 

“Gavin, no, it's okay, you don't need to hear this now-” Lindsay tried stalling. 

“Yes I do!” He kept pushing.

Lindsay hesitated for a second before giving in and sighing. “She's not into boys. She's gay. She's not exactly out yet either.” 

“What!” Gavin snapped. “Why are both the girls I like lesbians!” 

Lindsay wanted to make a snarky comment about it reflected something he was trying to push away or hide but instead settled on saying “Um actually Meg is bisexual-” 

“That's not the point Linds!” Gavin interrupted loudly before quieting down and adding sadly “The point is that no one likes me.” 

“It's okay Gav,” Lindsay sighed as she pat his back comfortingly. “no one like me either. Also it's not true in you're case, I know someone does like you.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Yeah well I know someone likes you too.” 

“Really?” Lindsay asked. 

“Well, okay, technically no” Gavin admitted. “but they never shut up about you and they totally do like you.” 

“Ooh who is it?” Lindsay asked him. 

“I'll trade you, person who likes me for person who likes you?” 

“Deal.” Lindsay decided because Gavin technically knew who like him anyway. 

“On 3?” Gavin asked, a smiling gracing his face at the excitement of doing this. 

“Yup.” 

“1... 2... 3! Ry-!” Gavin spoke.

“Michael.” Lindsay spoke softly and Gavin's smiling face broke and his words dripped away. 

“Please leave Lindsay.” Gavin mumbled.

Lindsay didn't speak and just left.


	8. A Party?

As soon as the door closed behind her, Lindsay slumped against it with a sigh. 

“Lindsay, are you okay?” A voice asked. 

Lindsay looked up to see Ryan, phone still in hand just a little away from his ear, staring at her with concern. She could faintly here the voice of who she assumed was Ashley yelling at him for getting distracted. 

Ryan seemed to come to again and but the phone completely back to his ear. Lindsay couldn't help a small laugh even if she wasn't feeling great. 

“Oh yeah uh sorry Ashley.” Ryan apologized. “Just I saw Lindsay and she looked sad and-”. He appeared to of gotten cut off by Ashley. “Well, uh yeah, kind of.”. There was a pause. “Yeah okay thanks Ashley, see you for coffee tomorrow to talk more? Yeah okay bye.” 

“What was that about?” Lindsay asked Ryan as he hung up. 

“Oh uh nothing.” He answered with a shrug as he came and knelt down next to her. “And my question still stands, are you okay?” 

“Yeah I'm fine.” Lindsay lied. Ryan raised one eyebrow. “Okay so maybe I'm not fine. Gavin kicked me out.” 

“Oh god what did you do?” Ryan asked. “Because I've pissed him off more times than both of us can count and he's never tried to kick me out-” 

“I told him Michael was still in love with him.” Lindsay cut Ryan off with a sigh. 

“Oh.” Ryan said as she sat down next to Lindsay properly. “Um, if it's okay to ask, what even happened there? Because even if I mention Michael in that type of way to Gavin he freaks out. I never really stopped to question it all that much but I did always kind of wonder.” 

“It's a long story.” Lindsay shrugged. “But I will tell you if you really want to know.” 

“I really do want to know.” Ryan confirmed. 

“Fine then.” Lindsay answered before adding while shaking her head. “But not here, not so close to Gavin.” 

Ryan nodded in understanding. “Where to then?” 

“My dorm will be empty, Barb has classes right now so there I guess?” 

“Yeah okay.” Ryan nodded as he got up and offered his hand to Lindsay. Lindsay took it and Ryan helped pull her up. And with that they started their walk to Lindsay's dorm. 

The whole walk was spent in silence, Lindsay really not feeling like talking all that much. But at the same time she knew it was stupid to dwell. Especially since as much as she wanted Gavin to realize he still loved Michael, Michael was just as oblivious to Ray and as far as Lindsay knew Michael wasn't polyamorous so he wasn't going to date both. 

Just, god, she just wanted all her friends to be happy but it was hard. What was she to do? Michael loves Gavin, Gavin refuses to admit he still loves Michael and Ray loves Michael who doesn't see him as anything more than a best friend. Then again, she though, she really didn't have the moral upper ground here. Just look at herself padding after Ryan but never really doing anything about it. She really was no better. 

She shook her head and sighed. 

“Lindsay, seriously, _are you okay?_ ” Ryan asked. 

“No.” Lindsay answered honestly. “I just want everyone to be happy but it's hard.” 

“I know that feeling.” Ryan nodded in understanding before letting things fall back to silence. 

Not too soon though, Lindsay broke it. “Also Ryan, what were you talk to Ashley about?” 

“Gavin told us Meg was in love with her roommate.” Ryan answered like the rest should be obvious. 

“And?” Lindsay asked. 

“And Meg's roommate is Ashley? And Ashley has been in love with her for ages?” 

“Oooh.” 

“Yeah.” Ryan answered as they finally reached Lindsay's dorm. Lindsay fished a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door as Ryan continued. “Ashley deserves Meg anyway. I'm not saying Gavin doesn't but just Ashley really loves her and hearing that Meg feels the same is great!” 

Lindsay couldn't help but smile at Ryan's large grin, he was just so happy that his best friend's happiness. 

“But enough of that! What's with Michael and Gavin?” He asked as they walked inside. 

“As I said, it's a long story.” Lindsay reminded him as she sat down on her bed. 

“I still don't mind.” Ryan answered as he stood awkwardly next to her bed. 

“You can sit you know?.” Lindsay told him. Ryan nodded and sat down next to her. “But anyway, so, okay you know Michael and I have been friends since we were tiny, right?” 

“No but go on.” Ryan answered. 

“Okay well we have and at the start of high school, Gavin joined us. He was foreign exchange student living with Geoff who as you know, is a close friend on Michael's and from what I've heard you as well now?” 

Ryan nodded. 

“Yeah well anyway, it was obvious from the very start that there was _something_ between them. Just ask Geoff or Ray, they got just as sick of it as the rest of us did. Michael and Gavin spent years dancing around each other until one year, there was a school dance. And neither of them had date so they decided to “bro date” each other for the night. They ended up out on the school soccer field, walking and talking and Gavin kissed Michael. And Michael kissed back. After that they never officially dated but they held hands under the lunch table and all that cheesy stuff until one day Gavin just showed up and started avoiding Michael and therefore the rest of us too. Finally when he stopped avoiding us and Michael tried holding his hand again he yelled “I'm not gay Michael!” at him which pissed Michael off because _”wow you weren't saying that when you kissed me”_. Anyway they kinda a fought a bit until Michael just dropped it, they became friends again but according to Michael it hasn't been the same since. Gavin has used every opportunity to remind Michael that he's not gay and that he doesn't like Michael and all that. We all still have no idea why Gavin so suddenly snapped like that. Either way, it's been hurting Michael ever since because Michael, god bless his stupid soul, still loves him and Gavin so obviously still likes him back but refused to admit it and is so strictly refusing to admit he's gay. Anything that even slightly reminds him of all that makes him get pissed off now.” 

“Oh.” was all Ryan said. 

“Mmhmm.” Lindsay nodded. “But it's stupid, it always has been, we all know Gavin loves Michael, why won't he just admit it! Obviously something must of happened but we have no idea what.” 

“Have you tried actually talking to Gavin about it?” Ryan asked. 

Lindsay nodded. “Yeah. He just snapped that nothing happened and stormed off.” 

“What if I tried talking to him?” Ryan asked like he had just had an amazing realization. “Because I wasn't actually there for any of this, he might tell me!” 

Lindsay just looked skeptical. 

“No, this is great, it might work!” Ryan grinned. “I'm going to go ask him, is that okay? I'll have to tell him you told me about well, stuff.” 

“Sure, whatever.” Lindsay shrugged. 

“Great!” Ryan grinned. “I'll make sure to tell you if I find anything out, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Lindsay agreed. “Bye.” 

“Goodbye!” Ryan grinned as he headed for the door. 

“Oh wait!” Lindsay called and Ryan turned back around. “Your jacket? Do you want it back?” 

“Oh. Um. I guess?” Ryan answered, looking like he didn't actually want it back. 

“Yeah, um I guess I should then?” Lindsay answered back, very much not wanting to give it back, as she took his jacket off. 

“Um, it's fairly cold in this room though, are you sure you don't want to keep it?” Ryan asked. 

“Oh, I've kept it for weeks now though, are you sure it's okay?” Lindsay asked. 

“Yeah, it's always fine.” Ryan smiled, looking relieved that she was going to keep it. 

“Okay, well, bye then.” Lindsay smiled softly. 

“Yeah, bye.” He smiled back before he quietly left.

“Yeah, bye.” Lindsay repeated quietly to herself before she lay down, deciding she needed to sleep off her bad mood. 

\--

“Lindsay! Lindsay! Lindsay!” Was what Lindsay was soon woken up to. 

“Mmmmff, no.” Lindsay mumbled as she turned to stuff her head into the pillow. 

“Lindsay, come on, wake up!” They continued. 

“Urgh, fine, Barb, what is it?” Lindsay asked as she opened her eyes and sat up, still sleepy as ever. 

“We've been invited to a party!” 

“What! Who's? And why?” Lindsay asked, suddenly perking up. 

“It's Mile's and Kerry's Christmas party!” Barbara grinned. “So like it's still a couple of weeks away because it's on the last Friday before break but still!”

“Great! Who's invited?” 

“Pretty much everyone! Meg, Ashley, Michael, Ray, Ryan, Geoff, Jack, Professors Sorola, Burns and Heyman so they have an excuse to get drunk, even that like teacher's aid dude, what's his name, the one who like everyone is love with and is super hot?” 

“Alan?” 

“Yeah him! They're all invited!” 

“Cool, cool.” Lindsay nodded. “So is it like a party where you meet people or a party where you bring someone?” 

“Dude it's a Miles and Kerry, it's a meet someone party. I don't think any would be against bringing someone though.” 

“Okay, cool, cool.” Lindsay nodded again. 

Barbara just shrugged and decided to leave her be for now if she didn't have anymore questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in forever but here's a thing


End file.
